A Victorian Anthology
by George J. Dance '' 'A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895' was an anthology of English poetry published in the United States in 1895. About ''A Victorian Anthology was compiled and edited by Edmund Clarence Stedman. Stedman designed the work as a companion volume to his 1875 study, The Victorian Poets. Accordingly he aimed "not to offer a collection of absolutely flawless poems, long since become classic and accepted as models; but in fact to make a truthful exhibit of the course of song during the last sixty years, as shown by the poets of Great Britain in the best of their shorter productions."Edmund Clarence Stedman, Introduction, A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895. Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1895. Bartleby.com, Web, May 18, 2015. Stedman did not follow a strictly chronological order, which (he says in his introduction) would have "conveyed no true idea of the poetic movement within the years involved. It was disastrously inconsistent with the course taken in the critical survey" (that is, Victorian Poets), in which "In that work the leading poets, and the various groups and 'schools,' are examined for the most part in the order of their coming into vogue. Some of the earlier-born published late in life, or otherwise outlasted their juniors, and thus belong to the later rather than the opening divisions of the period." Accordingly, he divided the Victorian Age into 3 periods: *The early years, from the beginning of Victoria's reign in 1837 until 1850, the year of Wordsworth's death and Tennyson's appointment as Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom in 1850. "Of the poets cited as prominent" in this period, Stedman declares, "scarcely one shows any trace of the artistic and speculative qualities which are essentially Victorian." *The "Victorian epoch proper," from 1850 to about 1875. This period, which takes up 2/3 of the anthology, was dominated by Tennyson, the Pre-Raphaelites, and Swinburne. *The "closing era", in which "the direct influences of Tennyson, Browning, Swinburne, and Rossetti began to appear less obviously, or were blended, where apparent, in the verse of a younger generation." Stedman added a fourth section, a "selection from the minstrelsy of Great Britain’s colonies," Canada and Australia. Poets represented Sarah Flower Adams Percy Addleshaw Hamilton Aïdé Thomas Aird Cecil Frances Alexander Henry Alford William Allingham Alexander Anderson Anonymous Matthew Arnold Sir Edwin Arnold Joseph Ashby-Sterry Thomas Ashe Alfred Austin William Edmonstone Aytoun Philip James Bailey James Ballantine John Banim Richard Harris Barham Sabine Baring-Gould George Barlow Jane Barlow William Barnes Pakenham Beatty Thomas Lovell Beddoes Henry Charles Beeching Mackenzie Bell William Cox Bennett Arthur Christopher Benson John Stuart Blackie John Arthur Blaikie Laman Blanchard Edith Nesbit Bland William John Blew Mathilde Blind Wilfrid Scawen Blunt Horatius Bonar Francis William Bourdillon Sir John Bowring Robert Seymour Bridges Anne Brontë Stopford Augustus Brooke Robert Barnabas Brough Ford Madox Brown Oliver Madox Brown Elizabeth Barrett Browning Robert Browning Edward Bulwer-Lytton, 1st Baron Lytton Edward Robert Bulwer-Lytton, 1st Earl Lytton Thomas Burbidge Mary C.G. Byron Wathen Marks Wilks Call Charles Stuart Calverley George Frederick Cameron William Wilfred Campbell William Canton Jane Welsh Carlyle Thomas Carlyle Bliss Carman Lewis Carroll Ethel Castilla Herbert Edwin Clarke Elizabeth Cecilia Clephane Arthur Hugh Clough Hartley Coleridge Sara Coleridge Mortimer Collins Eliza Cook Thomas Cooper Barry Cornwall William Johnson Cory George Cotterell William John Courthope Elizabeth Craigmyle Dinah Maria Mulock Craik Walter Crane Isabella Valancy Crawford Louisa Macartney Crawford Lady Mary Montgomerie Currie Olive Custance George Darley Agnes Mary Frances Darmesteter John Davidson Thomas Osborne Davis William James Dawson Lord De Tabley Aubrey Thomas de Vere Benjamin Disraeli, 1st Earl of Beaconsfield Richard Watson Dixon Sydney Dobell Austin Dobson Alfred Domett Edward Dowden Bartholomew Dowling Ellen Mary Patrick Downing Sir Francis Hastings Doyle Lady Helen Selina Dufferin Sir Charles Gavan Duffy Toru Dutt James Edmeston George Eliot Lady Charlotte Elliott Charlotte Elliott Ebenezer Elliott Sebastian Evans Frederick William Faber Sir Samuel Ferguson Michael Field Edward FitzGerald William Johnson Fox Norman Gale Richard Garnett William Schwenk Gilbert Robert Gilfillan Frances Tyrell Gill Alice E. Gillington John Arthur Goodchild Adam Lindsay Gordon Sir Edmund William Gosse Alfred Perceval Graves David Gray Dora Greenwell Gerald Griffin Thomas Gordon Hake Arthur Henry Hallam Christopher Newman Hall Philip Gilbert Hamerton Lord John Hanmer Charles Harpur S. Frances Harrison John Hartley Frances Ridley Havergal Robert Stephen Hawker Charles Heavysege Thomas Kibble Hervey Emily Henrietta Hickey Katharine Tynan Hinkson F. Wyville Home Thomas Hood Herbert P. Horne Richard Henry Horne Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton Mary Howitt William Howitt Thomas Henry Huxley Selwyn Image Jean Ingelow John Kells Ingram Anna Brownell Jameson Alexander Hay Japp E. Pauline Johnson Ebenezer Jones Ernest Charles Jones Robert Dwyer Joyce John Keble Mary Eva Kelly Frances Anne Kemble Henry Clarence Kendall May Kendall Charles Kent John Kenyon Harriet Eleanor Hamilton King Charles Kingsley Rudyard Kipling Isa Craig Knox Alexander Laing Archibald Lampman Walter Savage Landor Andrew Lang Charles Hartley Langhorne Samuel Laycock Edward Lear Eugene Lee-Hamilton Edward Cracroft Lefroy Richard Le Gallienne Robert Leighton Amy Levy Catherine C. Liddell Lady Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay William James Linton Lizzie M. Little Frederick Locker-Lampson, John E. Logan Samuel Lover Sir Alfred Lyall Henry Francis Lyte Thomas Babington Macaulay, 1st baron Denis Florence MacCarthy Frederika Richardson Macdonald George MacDonald John William Mackail Charles Mackay Eric Mackay William Maginn Francis Sylvester Mahoney Charles Mair James Clarence Mangan John Westland Marston Philip Bourke Marston Arthur Patchett Martin Harriet Martineau Frank T. Marzials Théophile Marzials Gerald Massey George Gordon McCrae Thomas D'Arcy McGee George Meredith Herman Charles Merivale Alice Meynell Hugh Miller Thomas Miller Henry Hart Milman John Mitford David Macbeth Moir Cosmo Monkhouse John Samuel Bewley Monsell Eleanor Montgomery James Montgomery Susanna Strickland Moodie Sir Lewis Morris William Morris Rosa Mulholland Arthur Joseph Munby George Murray Ernest Myers Frederic William Henry Myers Constance C.W. Naden John Henry Newman John Nichol J.B.B. Nichols Robert Nicoll Roden Berkeley Wriothesley Noel Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton Ellen O'Leary Arthur William Edgar O'Shaughnessy Francis Turner Palgrave Sir Gilbert Parker Frances Isabel Parnell Coventry Kersey Dighton Patmore Sir Joseph Noel Paton John Payne Thomas Love Peacock Walter Herries Pollock Winthrop Mackworth Praed May Probyn Adelaide Anne Procter Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch Dollie Radford William Brighty Rands Ernest Rhys Elizabeth Gostwycke Roberts Sir Charles George Douglas Roberts Rennell Rodd Arthur Reed Ropes William Caldwell Roscoe Christina Georgina Rossetti Dante Gabriel Rossetti Robert St. Clair-Erskine, Earl of Rosslyn George William Russell Percy Russell George Francis Savage-Armstrong William Douw Schuyler-Lighthall Clement William Scott Duncan Campbell Scott Frederick George Scott William Bell Scott John Campbell Shairp Charles Dawson Shanly William Sharp Robert Lowe, Viscount Sherbrooke Dora Sigerson Bartholomew Simmons Percy F. Sinnett Joseph Skipsey Douglas B.W. Sladen Menella Bute Smedley A.C. Smith Alexander Smith Walter C. Smith James Carnegie, Earl of Southesk Arthur Penrhyn Stanley James Kenneth Stephen James Brunton Stephens John Sterling Robert Louis Stevenson Charles Swain Algernon Charles Swinburne John Addington Symonds Arthur Symons Sir Henry Taylor Tom Taylor Alfred Tennyson, 1st Baron Tennyson Frederick Tennyson William Makepeace Thackeray Francis Thompson James Thomson William Thom George Walter Thornbury John Todhunter Chauncy Hare Townshend Richard Chenevix Trench Charles Tennyson Turner R. St. John Tyrwhitt John Veitch Margaret Veley Samuel Waddington Thomas Wade William Sidney Walker John Francis Waller Rosamund Marriott Watson Sir William Watson Theodore Watts-Dunton Edwin Waugh Frederic Edward Weatherly Augusta Webster Sarah Welch Charles Weldon Charles Jeremiah Wells Thomas Westwood Ethelwyn Wetherald Gleeson White Charles Whitehead William Henry Whitworth Samuel Wilberforce Lady Jane Francesca Speranza Wilde Oscar Wilde Sarah Williams William Gorman Wills James Chapman Woods Margaret L. Woods Thomas Woolner Christopher Wordsworth William Wordsworth Theodore Wratislaw William Butler Yeats See also *List of poetry anthologies References External links ;Texts *''A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895'' (html) at Bartleby.com *''A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895'' (downloadable) at the Internet Archive ;About *Introduction by Edmund Clarence Stedman Category:Poetry anthologies Category:1895 books Category:Victorian poetry